ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The More Things Corrupted: Part 2
The More Things Corrupted: Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Rook Blonko makes his first appearance. *Albedo makes his debut. *Khyber The Huntsman makes his first appearance. *Water Hazard, Rath and Big Chill make their debuts. *Albedo obtains the Orishan DNA for his Omnitrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Albedo *Khyber The Huntsman Aliens Used By Ben * Water Hazard * Rath By Albedo * Big Chill * Water Hazard Plot Last time on Ben 10: Shattered Universe, Gwen: where are we going? Kevin: Somewhere where Tennyson's not around Ben: FINE! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME HERE, BE MY GUEST! Azmuth: Exactly as I planned... -Azmuth smiles- -screen blacks out- -screen shows Galvan Prime- -Ben stands outside Azmuth's laboratory- -A spaceship lands in front of Ben- -The spaceship opens it's door- -A cloaked stranger comes out of the ship- ???: ... Ben: Who are you? ???: ... Ben: You're not a talker, huh? -Azmuths comes out of his lab- Azmuth: Ah, Mr.Rook! You have arrive at last! Ben: Rook? -Rook takes off his robe- Azmuth: Ben, meet Rook Blonko. He's going to send you home. Ben: Can't you call any other people? I mean, people that I know? Rook: ... Azmuth: Well who else is going to send you home? Ben: ... -Ben walks into the spaceship- Ben: Come on... -Rook enters the spaceship- -The spaceship takes off and flies away- -Azmuth smiles- -The spaceship flies through space- Ben: Nice ship you got here... Rook: It is called the Proto-Shipp Ben: Uhh...okay? Rook: ... Ben: Why did Azmuth called you, anyway? Rook: I am offering you my services as your assistant. Ben: Huh? Wait, I don't need an assistant! Rook: You can't do you work alone. Ben: YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF?! -The Proto-Shipp gets closer to planet Earth- *BOOM* -The Proto-Shipp gets hit by another spaceship behind them- Ben: What the heck?! -The screen focuses on the spaceship behind them and shows Khyber and Albedo in it- -Rook presses a button- -The Proto-Shipp disappears- Albedo: Where have they gone? -The Proto-Shipp appears behind Khyber's ship- Khyber: They're right behind us. -The Proto-Shipp shoots laser beams towards Khyber's ship- BAM! Khyber: We got hit! The engine's down! Albedo: Oh no! -Khyber's Ship falls out of orbit and crashes on Earth- -Khyber and Albedo become unconscious- Ten minutes later... -Khyber tries to wake Albedo up- Khyber: Albedo...are you okay? -Albedo scratches his head- Albedo: Yeah...I'm fine... -Khyber and Albedo walks to the ship's exit- -Khyber opens the ship's exit- -Ben and Rook appears right outside the ship- Ben: Well, well, well...if it isn't Albedo of the Galvan. Albedo: Ben Tennyson... Ben: You have to try harder than that to kill me... -Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Water Hazard- -Water Hazard uses his water pump on Albedo- -Albedo is thrown away and his body slides on the ship's floor- Albedo: Ugh... -Albedo activates his Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill- Big Chill: It's time for you to cool down... -Big Chill goes intangible and freezes Water Hazard- -Big Chill scans Water Hazard's DNA- Big Chill: A new alien for my collection. -Rook sneaks on Khyber- -Khyber notices Rook and grabs his sword- -Big Chill appears behind Rook- Big Chill: Boo! -Big Chill freezes Rook- Khyber: Next time, leave some bad guys for me, will you? Big Chill: If you say so... -Water Hazard reaches for the Omnitrix on his chest slowly and silently- -Water Hazard transforms into Rath- -Rath cracks open the ice he was in- Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, ALBAYDO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER! Big Chill: Uhm...what? -Rath runs towards Big Chill- -Big Chill goes intangible and flies upwards- -Rath punches Khyber instead since Khyber was behind Albedo- -Khyber falls- Khyber: Heh...is that all you got? -Big Chill transforms into Water Hazard and sprays water all over Rath- Rath: WAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH NONONONONO! -Rath runs away- -Rath grabs Rook (who is currently frozen) and exits the ship- Rath: RATH DOES NOT LIKE WATER! YA HEAR THAT, ALBAYDO? I'LL GETCHA FOR THIS SOMEDAY! Khyber: ...didn't I just said to leave the bad guy to me? Water Hazard: Well sooorry! -Water Hazard transforms back into Albedo- Khyber: Ben Tennyson knows our location now. He will probably come back soon, so we need to move out. Albedo: What about the ship? Khyber: Just leave it here. I'll go get our old friend out. -Khyber goes back into the ship- -Khyber opens a door to a room- Khyber: You can come out now. -A dog-like alien comes out of the room with a fierce face- Khyber: We'll get him soon. -Screen blacks out- ~ THE END ~ Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe